


[PODFIC] The Signal Lantern, by WhenBachDropsThe Beat

by Thimblerig



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos Needs a Hug, But Really A Kiss, He's Working It Out, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Words Are Hard For A Man Of Few Words
Relationships: Aramis/Athos, Aramis/Porthos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenBachDropsTheBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBachDropsTheBeat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Signal Lantern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689561) by [WhenBachDropsTheBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBachDropsTheBeat/pseuds/WhenBachDropsTheBeat). 



_“He’s been drinkin’.”_

_“I can see - and smell - that, Porthos,” Aramis said testily as a very drunken Athos finally attained the last step and blindly pushed him to the side as if he had been a bothersome drape or a misplaced piece of furniture._

_“It’s been an adventurous night wi’ him,” Porthos sighed wearily as he and Aramis watched Athos woozily navigate his way across the sitting room of Aramis’ city apartment. “He started at least three brawls.”_

_Their impaired brother-in-arms was paused before the two low steps that led up to Aramis’ bed chamber as if flummoxed by the challenge of negotiating them, never mind the sixteen steps he had just navigated from the garden with Porthos’ steady hand at his back._

_“I had to finish all three, by the way,” Porthos continued in a low voice..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XMNz1kzBTqwY2UFRupZsNwiP1u2BI0GU/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Chapter 1 :-)

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 35:52  
Size: 32.74 MB


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note to people who download their podfic - Chapter 1 has had some (very minor) sound tweaks, if you want the most up to date version.
> 
> Cheers, all.

_Athos abruptly turned his attention to the signal lantern again and deliberately returned to a spitefulness that would serve well enough to drive other thoughts away._

_“That damned signal lantern is still lit,” Athos snapped. “Is that so all those who may seek you out this night - even at this late hour - will know you are already entertained? Or perhaps now that I am here, you are signaling that I am your evening’s conquest?” ..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XQdP_2WvZYkPnAJkpGqHYnjQVPD-9i-R/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download Chapter 2 :-)

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 33:17  
Size: 29.92 MB

**Author's Note:**

> // Athos: Aramis is so _free_ and _unrestrained._ I envy that.
> 
> Aramis: I'm juggling five affairs and thirteen intrigues here in my Secret Intrigue House. Feeling a bit harried....
> 
> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover: Pixabay stock image; production still
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “GuitarDandCWithLONGERFade.wav” by kvgarlic (Kevin Boucher) - https://freesound.org/people/kvgarlic/sounds/209334/ (CC0)


End file.
